Een Wereld Zonder Jouw
by AngelHeartOfMine
Summary: Draco heeft Hermelien laten gaan. Het was voor haar eigen bestwil, ze hoorde niet bij hem, was niet van hem en zou ook nooit van hem kunnen zijn. Maar waarom voelde dat dan toch zo? Is het te laat voor Draco om zijn Hermelien terug te winnen? AU


Titel: Een wereld zonder jou  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter en de bijbehorende karakters zijn niet van mij (hoe jammer dan ook!). Marco Borsato & Trijntje Oosterhuis- Wereld zonder jou.  
Kort: Draco heeft Hermelien laten gaan. Het was voor haar eigen bestwil, ze hoorde niet bij hem, was niet van hem en zou ook nooit van hem kunnen zijn. Maar waarom voelde dat dan toch zo? Is het te laat voor Draco om zijn Hermelien terug te winnen?

_Ik heb een masker opgezet  
En als mijn vrienden erom vragen  
Zeg ik dat het heerlijk is alleen_

"Drake? Gaat het?" fluistert Blaise over het geroezemoes heen. Ik kijk op van mijn glas wijn en tover de meest onechte glimlach op mijn gezicht.  
"Tuurlijk," is mijn vaste antwoord. Blaise perst zijn lippen op elkaar en kijkt mij zwijgend aan. En ik wist dat hij mij niet geloofde. Het feestje bij Daphne thuis is vol aan de gang en overal om me heen zie ik verliefde stelletje, die elkaar innig kusten of hand in hand liepen. Ugh. _Over overdreven gesproken_, denk ik. Maar mijn verraderlijke hart kan het weer eens niet laten en ik voel hoe de wonden op mij hart weer open gaan. Ik neem nog een laatste slok wijn en zet met veel kabaal mijn wijnglas neer. Blaise kijkt vragend op.  
"Ik ga." Is mijn korte antwoord en ik sta op. Blaise zucht en begint al op te staan. Ik schud mijn hoofd.  
"Blijf. Ik ben liever alleen." Wat een leugen. Maar ik had het mezelf al vaak genoeg vertelt, dat ik het bijna ging geloven ook. Ik trek mijn lange jas aan en Verdwijnsel van het feestje en kom terecht in mijn lege villa. De muren hebben hun eigen kleur weer terug sinds jij weg bent gegaan. Gebroken wit. Ik vond het wel gepast.

_Je foto's zijn al van de wand  
Alsof ik zo vergeten kan  
Dat ik je mis  
Hoe koud het is  
Hoe leeg zo zonder jou  
Hier om me heen _

_Hermelien._ Jouw naam echoot van de kale muren. Alhoewel ik al je foto's heb weggedaan, al je kleren terug heb geven, al je boeken naar je heb verstuurd, toch blijf je bij mij. De geur van je haar op mijn kussens, mijn herinneringen aan jouw, jouw stem in mijn hoofd en vooral de afdruk op mijn hart, die je had achtergelaten. Ik plof neer op de bank.  
"Tiffy!" roep ik. Een kleine huiself verschijnt voor mij en buigt diep, "Ja? Meester Malfidus meneer?" vraagt ze nerveus.

"Breng de doos waar ik om gevraagd had." Beveel ik haar. Ze maakt een diepe buiging en in een oogwenk is ze verdwenen. Intussen probeer ik me te ontspannen. Tevergeefs.  
Ik kan niet ontspannen, niet wanneer jouw gezicht me dag en nacht wakker houd. Ik zak nog dieper in de bank. Mijn hand komt tegen iets zijdezachts aan. Verbaasd vis ik een sjaal van achter de kussens vandaan. Het is een rood groene sjaal. Jouw sjaal.

Ik breng het naar mijn gezicht. En adem diep in. Vlagen van jasmijn en vanille komen mijn kant op. En ik sluit mijn ogen, even in een wereld ver hier vandaan. Op dat moment besluit Tiffy weer te arriveren. Snel doe ik jouw sjaal weg en draai me om naar de nieuwsgierige elf.

"Alstu, meneer Malfidus meneer." Ze overhandigt mij een zilver kleurige doos met een zwart deksel en een glas met whisky. Ik knik en pak ze uit haar handen. Met een gebaar vertel ik haar om te vertrekken en ben opgelucht als ze verdwijnt. Zachtjes voel ik de inscripties op de deksel. Draco & Hermelien. Zonder na te denken gooi ik het deksel eraf en haal de vele foto's uit het kleine doosje.

Het zijn Dreuzel foto's. Ze bewegen niet. Toch hebben ze iets magisch. Misschien omdat jij erin bent. Het enige licht in mijn leven, dat nu zachtjes dooft.

_Het is voor je eigen bestwil_, denk ik, terwijl ik een slok neem. De alcohol brandt in mijn keel, maar ik merk het nauwelijks. Het werkt bijna verdovend. Met mijn vingers raak ik je lachende gezicht op de foto aan.

"Voor je eigen bestwil." Mompel ik zachtjes en het klinkt volledig ongeloofwaardig. _Misschien ben ik te egoïstisch om je bij me vandaan te halen. Want zie je, Hermelien, ik ben slecht. Een laffe Dooddoener, die iemand zo mooi als jij niet verdient. Je vrienden zagen het, je familie zag het. Alleen jij weigerde het te zien. _Ik _moest het je wel laten zien. _

_Modderbloedje. Hoe een woord pijn kan doen. _Met enorme kracht gooi ik het glas in mijn handen tegen de muur aan. Het breekt in duizend stukjes. Mijn handen verdwijnen voor de zoveelste keer in mijn haar.

_Ik kan je niet laten gaan  
Al zeg ik dat het beter is  
Alleen en zonder jou  
Ik kan het gewoon niet aan  
Ik mis je armen om me heen  
Nee ik leef niet in een wereld zonder jou_

"Ik kan het niet." Ik zucht. Mijn handen sluiten zich om de foto heen. En ik hou eraan vast alsof het mijn leven is. _Dat is zij ook._ Nee, ik leef niet in een wereld zonder haar. Het zal wel verdomd egoïstisch zijn, maar dat maakt mijn niet meer uit. Zwadderich is het huis waar ik in geplaatst ben. Als het Griffoendor was geweest had ik nog de moed gehad om je te laten gaan, om jezelf gelukkig te maken. Had ik in Ravenklauw gezeten, dan was ik slim genoeg om te weten dat jouw wereld er beter uit ziet zonder mij. Had ik in Huffelpuf gezeten, dan had ik niet eens geprobeerd om je te krijgen.

Het spijt me liefste, Hermelien, maar ik zat in Zwadderich. En die zijn nu eenmaal egoïstisch. Ik kan je niet laten gaan. Niet zonder een gevecht. Ik lach een beetje, omdat _dat_ verdomd Gryffindor-achtig klinkt. Hoe ironisch.

Buiten dondert het en het licht van de bliksem dringt mijn huis binnen. Een moment later hoor ik de druppels zachtjes tikken tegen het glas. Het regent. Perfect. Met jouw foto nog in mijn handen Verdwijnsel ik.

_Ik heb bijna alles geprobeerd  
Alles om je te vergeten  
Ik lieg als ze me vragen hoe het gaat  
_

Het regent. Druppels decoreren het raam waardoor ik naar buiten kijk. Vroeger dacht ik dat regen symbolisch stond voor iets moois.

"Hermelien, gaat alles wel goed?" Lieve Ginny, altijd zorgzaam. Ik draai me om en kijk in haar bezorgde ogen.

"Natuurlijk, Gin. Alles gaat prima. Waarom vraag je dat?" Ik pers mijn lippen in iets dat op een glimlach moet lijken. Vreemd, vroeger had ik nooit problemen om te lachen.

"Je huilt." Laat ze me weten. Geschokt breng ik mijn vingers naar mijn gezicht.

"Oh. Het is niets, Gin. Het zal wel een vuiltje in de lucht zijn. Ik ben oké." Stel ik haar gerust. "Ik ben in de bibliotheek." Met haastige passen maak ik dat ik daar weg kom, voordat Ginny vragen gaat stellen. Niet dat, dat zo gek is. Maar ik was niet in de stemming om mezelf nog meer te martelen.

__

Ik lees wat boeken kijk TV  
Maar daar verandert ook niets mee  
Ik voel nog steeds  
Verlang nog steeds  
Ik denk nog steeds  
En steeds alleen aan jou 

De bibliotheek was een toevluchtsoord voor me geworden. Het was niet alsof ik de aandacht nog had om iets te lezen. Maar ik vond een soort rust in de stilte en stoffige geur van de enorme kamer. Ik deed de schuifdeuren dicht en plaatste daarmee een barrière tussen de mensen buiten en mezelf. Ik was dankbaar dat ik van Ginny en Harry bij hun mocht blijven, maar ik kon hun medelijdende blikken niet langer uitstaan.

_Draco_. Ik slikte de brok in mijn keel weg. Tevergeefs. Mijn ogen prikten en voor ik het wist stroomde er tranen over mijn wangen. _Waarom? _Was de onbeantwoorde vraag. _Ik had hem toch alles gegeven?_

Verwoed veegde ik de tranen weg. Het geluid van gebons haalde me uit dromenland en ik fronste. Wie was er op bezoek? Op deze tijd? Het was toch bijna middernacht?

De deur gaat open, koude lucht stroomt door kieren van de schuifdeur heen en ik ril. Ik sta op om de late gast te begroeten. Misschien is het Ron wel met zijn verloofde Luna.  
De onmisbare geur van _jouw_ cologne komt me tegemoet. Mijn blote voeten staan stil op de koude vloer als ik je zie, diep in gesprek met mijn vrienden. En dat geluid zorgde ervoor dat je even omkeek. In mijn ogen.

"Hermelien." Fluister je zachtjes. Je stem. Ik doe mijn ogen dicht. Eventjes maar omdat ik het zo lang niet meer heb gehoord. Omdat ik het mis. Omdat ik jouw mis.

_Ik kan je niet laten gaan  
Al zeg ik dat het beter is  
Alleen en zonder jou  
Ik kan het gewoon niet aan  
Ik mis je armen om me heen  
Nee ik leef niet in een wereld zonder jou_

Harry en Ginny kijken eerst elkaar vertwijfeld aan en dan naar mij. Ik knik.

"Het is al goed, Ginny, Harry. Ik red me wel." Weet ik eruit te brengen. Ze knikken en lopen de hal uit.  
'Waarom ben je hier?' wil ik vragen. 'Waarom doe je mij dit aan?'

Ik doe mijn mond open om iets te zeggen. Dan opeens zijn mijn lippen gevangen door de jouwe. Automatisch gaan mijn handen om je nek. Jouw lippen bewegen langzaam tegen de mijne, verlangen dat ik meebeweeg. Langzaam maar zeker geef ik me weer over aan jouw. Mijn handen bewegen zich in jouw haar en de jouwe sluiten zich om mijn middel.

_De tijd staat stil  
De tijd die alle wonden heelt  
Ze loopt niet zonder jou_

Even is het alsof alles nog bij de oude is. Je hebt mij niet verlaten en ik ben niet stilletjes weggegaan. Het is nu jij en ik en dit moment. Maar dan is het moment over. Ik hou mijn ogen gesloten en ik voel jouw adem op mijn gezicht. Jouw vingers raken mijn gezicht aan en ik doe mijn ogen weer open.

Steelblauwe ogen staren mij tegemoet en ik stap weg.

"Wat doe je hier?" vraag ik. Je haalt je vingers door je haar en ik merk opeens, dat er iets niet klopt. Je haar steekt alle kanten op en je shirt is gekreukeld.

"I-ik, Hermelien, ik-" begin jij. Ik onderbreek je.

"Stop maar, Draco. Je hoeft niets uit te leggen." Je kijkt verward. "Echt niet?"

"Nee. De rest van mijn spullen zijn echt weg voor de week om is. Beloofd." Jouw mond valt open. En ik heb je nog nooit zo gezien.

"Hermelien," sputter jij. "snap je dan niet waarom ik hier ben? Ik wil je spullen niet weg hebben. Ik wil jouw niet weg hebben verdomme! Snap dat toch, domme Griffoendor!" schreeuw je uit. "Ik hou van je."

De schok van zijn woorden overmant mij en ik sta vastgenageld aan de grond. Je gaat ongestoord verder, maar die woorden gaan langs mij heen. Je houdt van me. Die woorden heb je nooit uitgesproken en ik had er vrede mee. Maar nu ik ze hoor verlang ik naar meer.

"Wat?" fluister ik zachtjes. Je stopt met praten en kijkt me verdwaasd aan. "Zeg dat nog eens." Je knippert.

"Ik ben een dwaze stommeling?" Een lach trekt zich zelf omhoog door mij keel en ik schud mijn hoofd. Je hebt het eindelijk door en er verschijnt een glimlach op je gezicht. Zachtjes duw je het plukje haar voor mijn ogen weg en kus je mijn voorhoofd. Zonder het zelf te willen vallen mijn ogen dicht.

"Ik hou van je, Hermelien." Mompel je zachtjes in mijn oor. "I-ik _ben_ een dwaas. Ik verdien je niet. Maar ik kan je niet laten gaan. Een woord van jouw zal mij van hier doen verdwijnen, Hermelien. Ik…"

"Draco." Mijn vingers vliegen naar jouw lippen en mijn ogen vullen zich met tranen. Zachtjes zoent je mijn vingers.

"Hou je mond en kus me." Weet ik er nog uit te brengen. Jouw hand grijpt de mijne.

"Met alle plezier." Je lippen vinden de mijne en ik slaak een zucht van verlichting. Dit was mijn wereld. Een wereld met Draco. _Het mag dan niet perfect, hij mag dan niet perfect zijn, maar hij was van mij. En dat is wat telde.  
_

_Ik kan je niet laten gaan  
Al schreeuw ik dat het beter is  
Alleen en zonder jou  
Ik kan het gewoon niet aan  
Ik mis je armen om me heen  
En alles aan je waar ik zo van hou  
Nee ik leef niet in een wereld  
Zonder jou_


End file.
